


Breathe In The Air

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: "Step into your skin?" Soyeon murmured, her hands curving around Shuhua's hips. She rested her forehead against Shuhua's. Shuhua's fingertips touched Soyeon's collarbones lightly and her eyes had slid close at the contact. "I'd rather jump in your bones."
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 9





	Breathe In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau, Babi :)

As Shuhua stepped in through Soyeon's front door, Soyeon slipped the coat easily from Shuhua's shoulders and then her body, hanging it up on the rack in the hall. Shuhua turned around, her hands unsure but slightly raised, her eyes looking to the ground around their feet. Soyeon gathered Shuhua up in her arms, and, she wished she was just that little bit taller. Six foot would work quite nicely, thank you.

Soyeon pressed her nose against Shuhua's temple; Shuhua's skin was soft, and she smelt nice, fresh. Shuhua always took immaculate care of herself. Soyeon tried to match that. 

"Come with me." Soyeon smiled a little bit, half in her own little world where she had a place - just the one place - set up for Shuhua. 

She took Shuhua down the hallway of her house and into her bedroom. Soyeon thought she had a good bedroom, and she had tried to upgrade it a little bit with each tenth-of-tenth paycheck she could healthily afford. The house was a huge apartment in a old butter-factory; Soyeon's was the only residential space. Her neighbours were a clothes shop, a antiques dealer, and a European-styled cafe adjoined with a plant-nursery on the sight. She'd have never been able to get it without the help of her Dad; she was slowly and healthily paying him back as she went along. 

"I always lose everything when I come here." Shuhua said just before they entered Soyeon's bedroom. Soyeon looked at her. Shuhua's eyes lifted from the floor to Soyeon's. "I only ever really feel like myself when I'm naked with you and your spreading me open." Something too faint to be a proper smile but the allure of one hung in her eyes and her mouth. "Stepping into my skin..."

"Step into your skin?" Soyeon murmured, her hands curving around Shuhua's hips. She rested her forehead against Shuhua's. Shuhua's fingertips touched Soyeon's collarbones lightly and her eyes had slid close at the contact. "I'd rather jump in your bones."

Soyeon moved ever so slightly, and her mouth pressed against Shuhua's. "Taking up your mouth so you breathe through your nose..."

Shuhua suddenly pushed back against Soyeon, giving back into the kiss, her hands curving around the left and right crooks of Soyeon's neck and shoulders.


End file.
